Life Betrays Us
by Angels of Fate
Summary: What happens when the past comes back to haunt you and the unthinkable is reality? Harry and Co. during 6th year. CH 10 UP. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. (Read to find out whose. It's quite the shock.)
1. Back in the Groove

"Harry!! Run!" Hermione shouted, as she and Ron tore through the hallways of Hogwarts, a giant mountain troll right behind them. Harry had been behind them and the troll hadn't seen him. He tried to distract it, but he was too late; it had crushed Hermione and Ron under its massive legs.   
  
Harry woke up with a start. Sunlight pore through the window of the boys' dormitories, and everyone was just getting out of bed. Harry put on his glasses and glanced over at a still-snoring Ron Weasley. Harry dressed and waited for Ron to finally finish getting ready. They headed to the common room to wait for Hermione, who came down the steps from the girls' dormitory a few minutes later.   
  
The Great Hall was full of people when the three friends arrived. It was their first week back at school, and classes hadn't started yet. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in their sixth year now. It seemed like nothing had changed. For the most part, nothing had- a new first-year class, and a few changes to the staff were the only things different.   
  
"What do you mean you're not taking Runes?" Hermione asked Ron as she sat down. Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"It's just not that interesting to me, Hermione," he explained. "But I'm taking Anceint Magic, if that'll make you feel better."   
  
"Anceint Magic?" Ginny asked, as she sat down across from Hermione.   
  
"Oh, it's a sixth year course option, Ginny. Don't worry about it," Ron explained. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You'd probably like it, Gin. It deals with all the anceint wizards... Druids and stuff... It's a more specific History of Magic, in a way," she said.   
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks Hermione," Ginny said, pointedly ignoring her brother. Ron glanced at Harry.  
  
"You're awfully quiet this morning... What, moping over being stuck with Divination? Again?"  
  
"Strangely enough, that class is growing on me... Like a fungus!"   
  
"Ew, Harry!" Hermione laughed. "It can't be that bad... Why are you taking it?"  
  
"Ever since they got rid of Trelawney last year, it's been kinda worthwhile."  
  
"I don't know... Prof. Lewis is nice enough, but I don't really care for her," Ginny said. "Must just be me though." As the conversation turned more towards sixth-year topics, Ginny excused herself from the table and headed for the library. She was actually excited about classes starting, but wouldn't tell even Hermione that. Of course, she never really told Hermione much of anything, not that it mattered.   
  
The library was practically Ginny's favourite place in the school. She didn't really have one favourite place, as she was always discovering new things about the building, but the library was her solace. It was big enough that Hermione, Harry, and Ron could be in there and not know she was, too.   
  
"Oh, Ginny, how nice to see you, as always," Mme Pince said from the desk in front. No one seemed to like Mme Pince, but Ginny thought she was sweet. As she headed for her usual dark corner, she ran into a girl from her class.   
  
"Ginny! Hey, how've you been?" The green-eyed raven-haired Gryffindor said, shyly. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Not too bad, Morgan, thanks. You?"   
  
"Eh, it's another school year, what's not to be happy about?" They laughed. "So what're you doing here? Classes haven't started yet, don't tell me you're already studying! You're going to get a reputation worse than Hermione Granger if you keep living in the library like this!" Ginny looked down.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to do some reading for fun... Actually, Hermione was telling me about a class you can take sixth year that sounded really interesting and I wanted to look into it," Gin explained.   
  
"Really? Which one?"   
  
"Anceint Magic."  
  
"Oh! My brother took that last year... He's a seventh year now. He really liked it. Maybe I can get his old books for you?"   
  
"Oh, would you?! Morgan, that'd be so great! Thanks a lot!"   
  
"Hey, no problem, I'll ask him at lunchtime. He's in Gryffindor with us. I'm sure you know him, Dominic Benigno?" Ginny smacked her forehead.  
  
"Oh right! Morgan Benigno, Dominic Benigno. Duh!" Morgan laughed.   
  
"Eh, it's okay. Hey, I've got to go, but I'll talk to Nic at lunch, okay? Ciao!" Ginny continued to the dustier shelves in back as Morgan left. ~*~  
  
"Honestly, I don't know you managed to become captain!" Harry exclaimed to Fred. He and his twin brother were Gryffindor's Quidditch team co-captains. They, Angelina, and Harry were the only players left from Harry's first year. Try-outs were to be held the next afternoon for the remaining positions: Two chasers and a keeper.   
  
"Now, Harry. We aren't that bad," George said. "Besides, we can hit you with our clubs if you don't listen." Harry groaned.   
  
"Well, who's trying out? Anyone decent?" He asked the twins. Fred grabbed a list.  
  
"Lessee, we got Amber Porchen, third year. Alex Baker, fifth year. Morgan Benigno, fifth year. Grace Laurent, fourth year. Michael Rodriguez, third year. Tom Rowley, fourth year. I know Baker's good, so's Laurent, but the rest of them I'm not sure about." ~*~  
  
"Ginny, aren't you going to watch the try-outs with us?" Hermione was standing at the entrance to the common room, with Ron at her side. Ginny glanced up from her book.  
  
"Oh, thanks for reminding me, I'm coming," she said, and put away her book. The three of them made their way out to the Quidditch pitch, were all of Gryffindor house was assembled, and a few from other houses. All of the applicants were good, and no one could predict the outcome. There was general unrest as George and Fred conferred. Finally, they looked up, serious expression on their normally smiling faces. George cleared his throat and the crowd settled.  
  
"Okay, this was really tough, but... We've made our decisions. Chasers: Alex Baker, Grace Laurent. Keeper: Morgan Benigno. Thanks to everybody for trying out, hopefully we'll see you back next year, remember, keep practicing. New team members, please pick up a copy of the practice schedule from Fred," he said. ~*~  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione! Even Prefects need a little fun!"   
  
"Ron Weasley, I will not help you prank anyone!"  
  
"Not even Malfoy?!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, Harry and I will just have to go ask Fred and George for their help then."  
  
"Oh, really, Ron. You're getting as bad as they are!"  
  
"Who, me? Never!"   
  
"No, of course not." Hermione made a face at Ron. She loved him and Harry, but sometimes, they tried even her limits. They needed their fun, she supposed, but she just wished it wasn't so precarious for their enrollment at Hogwarts sometimes. ~*~  
  
"But, but-"   
  
"No buts, Goyle, just leave me alone for once!" Malfoy shouted. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to convince Malfoy that they should break into the broom closet and go for a ride, but Malfoy wouldn't hear it. It was a common misconception that Draco Malfoy was the brains of the outfit, and while, he generally was, it was his two hulking sidekicks that came up with the more devious undertakings. Malfoy himself was more of a solitary person. Not that anyone ever bothered to find that out. Not that Crabbe and Goyle ever left him alone. ~*~  
  
Dumbledore sat in his office, smiling into his Penseive. Another year, another set of adventures. Classes would begin on Monday, and he was interested what would develop this year. The aged wizard could tell something was in the air- there always was at the beginning of a year- but what, even he couldn't predict. 


	2. What About Draco?

Disclaimer~ Hey, I know I forgot to put one on Chapter One, but that's my carelessness. It's just kinda understood that I am obviously not JKR, nor do I own any of the HP stuff from the books. However, anything else IS mine- chars, plots, spells, etc. Just thought I'd mention it so that now I can't be sued or something. Whatever. I have no money anyway. :-D On with the ficcy:  
  
Harry's scar was bothering him again. He had no idea why. Neither did anyone else- Ron, Hermione, or Dumbledore. Of course, since Harry's revelation about the scar, everyone was keyed up expecting an attack from Voldemort. Even Draco seemed on edge since hearing about it. School had progressed as usual, but everyone was watchful for anything slightly amiss.   
  
"But I thought I heard him say-"   
  
"Look, Colin, I'm sure whatever he said was harmless and not intended in a mean or underhanded way whatsoever," Hermione cut off Creevey, who had just launched into a story about Draco Malfoy's apparent Dark Arts affiliation. Creevey became flustered and stomped off, muttering to himself about how no one could blame him when Draco finally showed his true colours. Hermione turned to Ron, who'd been listening attentively to Colin and Hermione's entire conversation.  
  
"Herm, how could you dismiss him like that? With Harry's scar bothering him, there's obviously something going on, maybe it wouldn't hurt to listen to stuff like that a little more closely... Just in case, of course."  
  
"I know, Ron, but this is the seventh time Colin has tried telling me about Draco doing something like that. I mean, really, he just wants attention. Or to get Malfoy in trouble."  
  
"Well, most of the school would like that-"  
  
"Yes, but it still doesn't make it true."  
  
"Doesn't make it false either."  
  
"I know, but let's just say this is one time I think it's safe to let it go. Besides, Harry's scar only bothers him when Voldemort's up to no good, not Malfoy."   
  
"Do you really think that's it, that Voldemort's coming back?" Ron asked her. Hermione bit her lip and looked at him, a worried expression creasing her brow.  
  
"I don't know. I wish that I did though. Poor Harry's going to go mad from all the questions, I mean, at least the scar isn't a constant pain, you know?"   
  
"Yeah. I know. Well, come on, we don't want to be late for class." Hermione froze and looked at him.  
  
"Ron Weasley, since when did you care about being late to class?" He grinned.  
  
"What can I say, Herm, you're a bad influence on me, I guess." They hurried down the hall towards Potions. Draco Malfoy stepped out from his hiding place behind a statue, tucked into a corner, in shadows. It was his luck to be walking down that hall when Colin ran past to catch up to Hermione and Ron, not even noticing Malfoy in his haste to spill the news of what Draco had done. He had ducked into the spot as soon as Colin had gone past. ~*~  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm disappointed. Why would you make a Polyjuice potion when you know that I'm not allowing them for the time being?" Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, peering at the young man in front of him over rectangular spectacles. Draco sighed.  
  
"Sir, I didn't do anything wrong, I made the Potion before you said we couldn't, I just didn't use it until this week. Since I'd already had it made, I didn't think there would be a problem," he explained.  
  
"I understand, and I suppose you're right, if you'd made it beforehand, it's not really against the rules, but you still haven't told me why you needed it," the headmaster said gently.   
  
"Professor, it wasn't for anything in particular, I was pulling a prank on some of the Slytherin girls, that's all," Draco lied smoothly. He hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for a nonexistent prank.  
  
"All right, Draco. I'm sorry for this misunderstanding, but I'm sure you know we must be careful, especially now."  
  
"Yes, sir. May I be excused now? I have Quidditch practice." At a nod, Malfoy left the office. ~*~  
Draco had been collecting his information since fifth year had let out for the summer. His file was pretty big now, and very incriminating. No one knew he had it, which was for the best. Soon he would have to share it with someone, but who? He didn't know. Dumbledore... Eh, he respected the old professor, but he wasn't sure if he wanted his involvement. Potter? While Draco was sure Harry could help, he definitely didn't want it. If he asked the smartest girl in class, Hermione Granger, then Harry would become involved.   
  
The Polyjuice incident had been close. How had anyone seen him with it? Thankfully, he or she'd only seen him with the tube and figured out what it was, not actually seen him take it, or who he'd become, or where he'd gone, or- Draco shuddered to think about that. Whoever it had been was just lucky s/he hadn't followed him. Draco was mentally berating himself for being seen and not taking better care to be inconspicious with the potion. ~*~  
  
"Ginny, why is your grade in Divination so low? Why is that class giving you so much trouble? You did well enough last year. Maybe you should arrange for a tutor. Isn't Harry taking it for a third year? I'm sure he'd help you. Love always, Mum." Ginny folded the letter and sighed. She did always do well enough, but she didn't really like the teacher, Prof. Lewis, and therefore didn't try very hard. She didn't really need a tutor, but she'd ask Harry to help her study, to appease Mrs. Weasley. Since they were all eating breakfast, Ginny made her way down the table to sit across from Potter.  
  
"Harry?" He looked up from his muffin.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny?"   
  
"I was wondering, maybe you could help me study for Divination sometime? Mum's kind of upset about my grade in it and thought you could help," she said casually. Harry smiled.  
  
"Sure, when's your next test?"  
  
"This Thursday."  
  
"All right then, we'll meet in the library tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem." Ginny went back to her seat to finish her own meal. Ron and Hermione glanced up at Harry.  
  
"Since when did Ginny ever need help with schoolwork? She's top in her class," said Hermione.  
  
"I know her Divination grade isn't that good though, she probably just wants a perfect score on everything," Ron replied. "Or maybe she just wants to be closer to you, Harry." Harry made a slight face.  
  
"Ron, I doubt that; she got over her crush, like, two years ago, didn't she?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please. Would you two stop it? Since when did a girl need an ulterior motive for getting help with their homework? Leave Ginny alone."  
  
"Yes, Hermione!" The boys chorused. ~*~  
  
Ginny closed the Ancient Magic textbook she'd been reading as she heard Harry approach. But it wasn't Harry that she saw when she looked up. Draco Malfoy was hurrying past, carrying a bunch of papers through the library, heading for her usual back corner. A paper slipped from the pack that he didn't notice. She picked it up and scanned it, her eyes going wide at what she read. Just then, Harry decided to put in his appearance.  
  
"Hey Gin, whatcha got there?" She stuffed the paper in her bag and got out a small crystal ball.  
  
"Oh, nothing important. Come on, the test is on crystal-ball gazing." They worked for a while, taking turns doing the readings, with Harry giving Ginny tips. Finally, he had her put it away.  
"I think you'll be okay for tomorrow. Good session. Let me know when your next test is, all right? Or if you have an assignment you want some help with," Harry said as he rose to leave. She nodded her thanks and waited till he'd disappeared from sight before taking Draco's paper back out. She read it more thoroughly this time.  
  
"September 10. Used secret pathway from Slytherin common room to the Great Hall to bypass Filch and Norris. I need to get a damn invisibility cloak. Maybe Christmas? No, I doubt it. Anyway, managed to sneak into an empty classroom and hide without them seeing me- Crabbe and Goyle were in the empty classroom with books, looked to be from the restricted section, I'm not sure. They were reading spells*, ones I recognized Father talking about from his work at the Ministry- Memorpersia, Fettalso Perfal, and Coperdiosi, among others. I'm unsure what these spells are needed for, but no doubt they were learning them on their fathers' orders.   
  
At one point, Goyle thought he heard someone, but I didn't let him know about my presence. I think they are getting suspicious so I may slow my observations and focus on Pansy Parkinson. I just hope I can infiltrate her confidences without arousing suspion or pretending I'm interested in her." Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth.   
  
This could mean any number of things: Draco was spying on his friends, but why? And why keep notes? Or maybe Draco was working for Voldemort? But then, why spy on his own friends, who are obviously up to no good? Ginny was confused. What should she do with the paper? He'd obviously notice it was missing... Maybe somehow get it into the Slytherin common room... The secret passage mentioned in the paper, she could try and find it. Resolute, Ginny determined to get Draco his paper back without his knowledge that she had it. This way, if he was working for Voldemort, she'd never be implicated. ~*~  
  
After dinner that same night, Ginny walked "casually" around the Great Hall. The few people still in there didn't really pay any attention to her, and since most of them were Hufflepuffs, Ginny knew they wouldn't bother her. She noticed a section of wall near the end table (Slytherin's, of course) that could very possibly be the door. It was under a portrait of a man in very old-fashioned clothing, who kept to himself usually. Ginny wondered if she'd need a password. Well, only time would tell.  
  
That night, Ginny quietly stole into the Great Hall. She'd managed to pass Filch on her way out of the Gryffindor common room; he'd been going down the hall in the opposite direction, with Mrs. Norris at his side.   
  
Ginny's face turned down in a scowl. She glanced about her. On either side of the barely visible door were two pillars for light. She studied the first one. Nothing. On the back of the second one; however, the word 'gangbit' was carved. She looked up at the painting.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," she whispered to the slumbering man. He woke slightly.   
  
"Er, yes, well, what is it?" He mumbled.  
  
"Sir, I was wondering how to get into the passageway here. Is there a lever maybe?" The man snorted.   
  
"A lever? Imagine that. No, my dear child, you need the password, and I open the door for you."  
  
"Is it 'gangbit'?" Ginny asked, uncertain. The man glared at her.  
  
"Why, yes, it is." The door slowly opened, noiselessly. Ginny quickly entered, and the door shut behind her.  
  
* Memorpersia: from the Italian 'memoria persia,' meaning 'lost memory.' This spell is basically a memory eraser, but only a small one. No harmful side effects.  
Fettalso Perfal: from the Italian 'falso perfetto,' meaning "perfect forgery." This spell is a forgery spell. You write what you want, then say the spell and it will change the handwriting into an exact imitation of whoever you're copying.  
Coperdiosi: from the Italian 'copertura difettosi,' meaning "cover defective." This spell makes people believe you when you lie to them, as a basic covering spell. 


	3. Not What It Looks Like

Ginny started quickly through the passageway, slowing when the door shut. It was dark, but slight crevices in the bricks let some light filter in. After performing the Lumos spell, she hastened through the dampness. Finally, Ginny encountered a wall. How to get it open? She gently touched the sides. Nothing happened. She started pressing on the other side of the wall. The door swung open into the Slytherin common room and Ginny stepped through. The door shut, and Ginny prayed the password for this door was the same as the other end. Hearing footfalls, the littlest Weasley threw herself down behind the nearest couch. Draco Malfoy himself strode into the room.   
  
"... Thought I'd heard something..." He muttered. Obviously, Malfoy had been awake and heard her entrance. Ginny prayed she wouldn't be found. She wasn't.   
  
Since she couldn't just leave the paper in the middle of the common room, Ginny wondered what to do now. If Draco was awake, her original idea of leaving it in his things was out. She didn't have to wait for long though, because Draco made his way back into the common room and through the passageway from which she'd just came. Ginny rose and crept slowly into what she assumed was the boys' dormitory. Rows of slumbering Slytherins greeted her. She made her way to the only empty bed, at the end of the row against the far wall, in a corner. After slipping the paper under his pillow, leaving the corner sticking slightly out, she returned to the common room. Luckily, the password worked and once again Ginny found herself in the secret passage.  
  
Ginny moved slowly, pressed against the wall, not bothering with a lighting spell in case Draco should return. She made it entirely through without incident. It was when she touched the wall and the door swung open that Ginny was met with a stunned Draco. She stared. Within seconds, Draco shut his mouth and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back into the passage. He held a hand to her mouth so she couldn't talk. A moment later, Ginny realized why.  
  
"Thought I heard someone, didn't I, Mrs. Norris?" Filch was barely audible through the broad brick walls. Finally, Draco let go of Ginny, who stumbled back away from him. He muttered, "Lumos," and stared at Ginny as if to say, "well?"  
  
"Uh, Draco..." Ginny began, looking down.   
  
"Yes?" Draco drawled, his face set like stone.   
  
"Well, you see... I noticed in the library today you dropped a paper and-" Draco's eyes registered surprise.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I returned it."  
  
"You... Returned it?"  
  
"I just said I didn't, didn't I?"  
  
"Of course. Did you read it?" Ginny flushed.   
  
"I didn't mean to read it, it was just laying there, so I picked it up, I'm sorry-"  
  
"It's okay. Just forget about it, okay? Can you do that for me, please? Forget you ever read it." Ginny stared at Draco, her look asking if he was actually serious. His expression indicated he was.   
  
"I can try, I mean, of course," Ginny wasn't flustered, just confused. "But wha-"  
  
"You should go, Filch may be back, and you wouldn't want to be stuck in this tunnel," Draco said, before leaving her in darkness. Ginny left the passageway and made her way to the Gryffindor common room, unaware she was being watched from the shadows. ~*~   
  
"And welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year!! Today's game has Slytherin versus Ravenclaw!!" The crowds cheered as the Ravenclaw team made their way onto the pitch. Next, the Slytherins was lead out by Malfoy, their captain. There were no seventh years on the team. The game was close, 30-20 in favor of Ravenclaw.   
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a few other Gryffindors were near the stairs, cheering enthusiastically for Ravenclaw. Lavander asked Ginny to accompany her to the castle, as she had to use the restroom. They started down the steps, just as Draco and the Ravenclaw seeker both sighted the snitch. Draco caught it in a dangerous dive and the game was over. He hurried off the pitch.  
  
"Hey! Ginny! Wait up!" Lavander and Ginny turned.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Lavander asked, eyes narrowed.   
  
"I just need to talk to Ginny, that's all," Draco said, pulling the redhead away. She didn't talk until they were out of Lavander's hearing distance; she'd gone on to the castle and Draco had led her towards the whomping willow.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" She hissed at him.   
  
"Ginny, you know those papers you saw me carrying? The ones that the one you read came from? It's a file. She's in it." Ginny took a moment for that to register.  
  
"So, you mean, she's... Bad?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do I know you're not, too?" Ginny asked, suddenly wishing they were more out in the open.   
  
"You're just going to have to trust me."  
  
"Tell me more about those papers, then." Draco sighed.   
  
"Not here. I'll show them to you, later. Could you meet me in the back of the library? Near the restricted section. 10PM, okay?"  
  
"I guess," Ginny agreed reluctantly. What was she getting herself into?   
  
Draco walked away, thoughtful. He needed to share his file with someone, it was driving him crazy having to go through it all alone. But the Weasley girl? Well, maybe this could prove beneficial. She'd be an unexpected ally, though apparently Lavander had already seen them together. She wouldn't dare tell any of the others though. In fact, she probably wouldn't tell anyone at all. It wasn't like her to share information. Ruined her chances of gaining power and position. But would she tell Voldemort? No, Lavander was cunning. She'd save the information until it had leverage, until she could bargain with it. ~*~  
  
"Hey, have you seen Ginny?"  
  
"No, Harry, now that you mention it, she's been kinda absent lately," Ron replied.  
  
"I wonder why?"  
  
"Maybe she's finally getting a life of her own?"  
  
"Ron, be nice. I found out she has a Divination test tomorrow and was going to help her study."  
  
"Eh, try the library, she's always there."  
  
"It's ten-thirty at night, why would she be there now?"  
  
"Beats the heck out of me! I'd try it anyway." ~*~  
  
Ten o'clock sharp saw Draco approaching Ginny in the back of the library, a few books in hand. Ginny raised an eyebrow as he set them all down.  
  
"What's with the books?"  
  
"I have my papers in them. It wouldn't look good if I just carried a bunch of papers out of the common room at ten o'clock, now would it?"  
  
"I suppose not. Well, let's see them." As Ginny read through the more interesting notes and recordings, Draco explained them to her. Apparently, Draco was not evil as everyone perceived him to be. Rather, his father at the Ministry of Magic had asked him at the end of last schoolyear to keep an eye on some of his classmates, whose parents were rumoured Death Eaters. This is what he told Ginny as she read. Some names were obvious: Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson; and some where not: Brown, Creevey. Creevey? Woah. Ginny's eyebrows shot up at that one.   
  
"Surprising, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, Creevey's so damn annoying!"  
  
"I mean, this whole thing."  
  
"Yes, I should say it is. All I ever hear about from Ron and Harry and Hermione is how bad you are and how much they dislike you!" Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny read some more, before stopping and putting aside the papers. She sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking, with Draco watching her.  
  
"What?" He finally asked her. Ginny stared at him.  
  
"You aren't sorry that I found that paper, are you? I mean, if you want me to forget you told me all this, I will. I'll pretend today never happened... And avoid Colin and Lavander," she said, smiling a little. Draco leaned in close to Ginny, startling her.  
  
"I want you to help me," he said simply.   
  
"You... Want my help?"  
  
"Yes. No one would ever think a Weasley was working with a Malfoy, and you can keep an eye on the Gryffindors for me. Besides, I needed to show someone that file, keeping it all to myself was driving me insane, especially since I can't contact my father about it yet. I don't want Dumbledore knowing."   
  
"Okay, I'll do it." Draco sighed in relief, tension he didn't know he'd had being released.  
  
"Thank you." It was as he said this that Harry chose to round the corner and see them. He stopped short and his eyes flitted back and forth between Ginny and Draco. The two quickly gathered up the books and papers.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Thank you for helping me study, Draco," Ginny said quickly, taking a few of the books from him. Harry stared at her, disbelieving. Then he turned and led her out of the library, silently, leaving an amused Draco Malfoy behind. 


	4. Something's Coming

"She was in the library alone, with Malfoy, at 10:30 at night! What is NOT wrong about that?" Harry said to his two best friends. Ron looked like he would explode.  
  
"If Malfoy even so much as-" he began. Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I think you're both overreacting." The two boys turned to look at her.  
  
"But he's Malfoy! He's a Slytherin!!" Ron protested.  
  
"Exactly," Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I can see why you'd be worried, but really, if all they were doing was studying," she offered, admitting even to herself how weak that sounded. "Well, what, do you want me to intervene and talk to her? I thought you both wanted her to get her own life?"  
  
"I did, I mean, I do, but, of all the lives she could pick?" Ron succeeded in confusing himself. Hermione began to snicker suddenly as a thought struck her.  
  
"Really, Harry, I thought you said you didn't think of Ginny like that." Harry turned as red as Ron had just been.  
  
"I don't!" He sputtered. "I just don't like it when my best friend's sister cavorts with the enemy!" At this, Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"Cavort with the enemy? You've been reading too many Muggle books." ~*~  
  
"Ginny, I can't believe you!" The redhead turned to face the voice behind her. Morgan was standing there with a slightly murderous look in her eyes.  
  
"What did I do?" Ginny asked innocently. Her friend threw up her arms in exasperation.  
  
"You get to 'study' with Harry Potter, and that alone isn't good enough; you have to 'study' with Draco Malfoy, too?" After a moment's confusion, Ginny burst into peals of laughter. This stopped Morgan from continuing her tirade.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Morgan!" Ginny said between gasps as she laughed, "All I do with Harry is study, in all honesty! I swear, I don't like him. And, how do you know I was talking to Draco?"  
  
"I heard Harry talking to Hermione."  
  
"Ah. Well, all Draco and I were doing was studying as well."  
  
"Good. I mean, he's a Slytherin! Ew!" Ginny rolled her eyes. No one really understood Draco, it seemed. They thought they did, but were all wrong.   
  
"Really, Morgan, he's very intelligent. But I know you could care less about Malfoy, you just wanted to make sure I don't have dibs on Harry, right?" Morgan blushed.  
  
"Well, yeah... I know you used to like him, but then, everybody did..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. He's a nice guy, just, uh, not my type."  
  
"Okay, Ginny. Well, I have to go. Sorry if I seemed mad, I wasn't."  
  
"It's all right. Talk to you later." Ginny watched Morgan hurry away. So, apparently Morgan liked Harry. Interesting. But, Harry had been talking about her to Hermione? Not surprising, but, even more interesting. ~*~  
  
"Ron, come on, it's not that hard," Hermione said, setting her own quill down. Ron was staring miserably at a half-filled piece of parchment, quill posed to write.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but if we have to write about one more goblin revolution, I'll scream."  
  
"I know. But Prof. Binns said we'd be moving on to study vampires in history starting tomorrow, just finish your essay," she pleaded with him. Ron sighed.   
  
"That should be fun, at least," he agreed. Hermione moved around the table to sit next to Ron.  
  
"Here, I'll help you, but I'm not writing this for you!" She began by reading the assignment to him. They talked about what he wanted to say, and then Ron began writing. Hermione read over it and helped him edit, then Ron continued with the essay. They were done fairly quickly.  
  
"See, was that so bad?" Hermione smiled. Ron groaned.  
  
"Yes! But thanks a lot for your help," he said.   
  
"No problem, Ron, anytime," she said, gathering up her things. "It's just about dinnertime, let's head to the Great Hall." Ron took a few of her books for her and they started out of the library. ~*~  
  
By the time Ron and Hermione reached the Gryffindor table, most people had begun eating. Harry had saved them seats and was just finishing a roll when they sat down.   
  
"Where were you? Practice got out a half hour ago!" He said around once he'd swallowed. He hadn't been in the library with them because Fred and George had scheduled a Quidditch practice.   
  
"We finished our essays for Binns. How's yours coming?" Ron said. Harry paled. "Now don't tell me you didn't do it yet!"  
  
"No, Ron, it's done," Harry whispered, as his face crumbled in pain.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed as the boy passed out.   
  
Several hours later, after everyone was asleep, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Dumbledore were all seated by Harry's bed in the hospital wing, waiting for Harry to wake up. He finally obliged them.   
  
"Ugh." Harry's moan alerted his visitors to his consciousness. He opened his eyes and stared at them.  
  
"Want to tell us what happened, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked him gently. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm okay," Harry said, his voice fairly stable. "My scar... I don't know what happened. It was so overwhelming...I think Voldemort's back." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, but Ginny just looked impassively at The Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore gave no indications of his feelings either.  
  
"Why do you think that, Harry?"  
  
"I can't explain it. Maybe just because the pain was so great this time?"  
  
"Very well. You need your rest. Come on, now, everyone out." Ron and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room, but Ginny excused herself from them, saying she wanted a drink. Dumbledore watched her head off in the opposite direction, looking thoughtful. ~*~  
  
"Draco?" Ginny whispered, shaking him gently. The boy groggily woke up, his eyes becoming wide as he realized who was standing over him. He yanked her into the Slytherin common room.  
  
"What are you doing here now?" He asked her, softly. She bit her lip.  
  
"You know how Harry passed out at supper? He finally woke up, and well, he said Voldemort's back."  
  
"What? How does he know?"  
  
"He doesn't know how. He fainted from the pain from his scar; it was worse than usual, he said. He can't explain it, but he's positive that something's going to happen. Trouble," Ginny explained, sitting on a couch. "I thought you should know. For the file."  
  
Draco sat down next to her, his mouth pursed in a line. "Thanks for telling me this. I don't want to say it, but I think Harry's right. If you check the file, there's been a slack in activity from the suspected Hogwarts DeathEaters, and from what I know, that's not just happening here."  
  
"So you mean... They're getting ready, for him to return. But, how?" Draco shrugged.   
  
"I don't know, Gin. We just have to watch and wait, I guess. Keep your head up, okay?" She nodded.  
  
"I have to go now," she smiled. "It's strange how people perceive others, you know that? Especially you, Draco." Ginny left through the passage. Draco stared after her, a grim expression on his face. Voldemort was back. 


	5. Pushed

*I noticed in my reading that Harry tells Ron that Ginny has a test the next day, but that he says this on the same day as the Quidditch game, which would've been a Saturday. Since there are no classes on Sunday, Harry should've said, Ginny has a test on Monday. If anyone caught that, it's my mistake, and if they didn't, well now you know... Also, I KNOW there's already a memory-eraser charm, Obliviate, but this one is different, although it works in much the same way. To Chapter Five, now:  
  
Sunlight streamed through the windows; it was a beautiful Saturday morning. Classes had ended for the second week of school the day before. Hermione stared at the ceiling of the girls' dormitory. She'd gone up to her bed right after breakfast. She was feeling fine, just wanted to be alone to think.   
  
Harry was in the hospital wing since the previous day, just as a precaution. He was adamant about being let out, though, and Mme. Pomfrey agreed that after lunch that afternoon he could be excused. Hermione was glad, having Harry cranky wouldn't help anything. Her thoughts turned to Friday.   
  
Voldemort was back. How? No one knew. Would he come after Harry, again? Most likely. But Harry would be safe here at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore. Everyone would be. Hermione hoped that he was still weak and that the Ministry would get him in time, before he could gain power. Little did she know... He already had, and was biding his time. ~*~  
  
"... Killing four Muggles and wounding three more. This act is believed to be the work of dark wizards, and the Ministry is stepping up security around the country," read the Daily Prophet. Harry put down his paper. It had been a week and a half since he'd been released from the hospital wing, and since then he'd been devouring every bit of news he could find. This was the first report of anything giving credence to his claim about Voldemort's return.   
  
"Now do you believe me?" He said defiantly to the empty common room, as he rose disgustedly and left to find Ron and Hermione. They were about to go visit Hagrid, which Harry thought was an excellent idea.  
  
"Hey Hagrid," they chimed as the groundskeeper let the three into his hut.   
  
"What can I do for ye'?" Hagrid asked. "Haven't seen ye's around much since the year started. Keepin' busy with classes, eh?"   
  
"Of course we are, Hagrid," Hermione said, nudging either boy in the side. They smiled sheepishly.  
  
"More like, Hermione's making sure we keep busy with classes," Ron mumbled. Hagrid laughed.  
  
"Well, somebody's got to," he said. "How ye' feelin', Harry?"  
  
"All right, Hagrid, thanks," the boy wizard said darkly. "Did you see today's Daily Prophet, though?"  
  
"Can't say that I have, Harry; why, what's in it?"  
  
"An attack on Muggles, believed to be dark wizards."  
  
"Ah. Try not to think about it; there ain't nothing ye can do," Hagrid told them. Hermione nodded glumly.  
  
"We know, Hagrid, but it's so hard!"   
  
"Yeah, well, ye' three have had enough trouble these past six years, and Harry, enough to last a lifetime, I know ye' won't go lookin' for anythin', now will ye'?"  
  
"We promise we won't," Ron quickly told him, and meant it. "Trouble just has a way of finding us, instead."  
  
"I know, but try an' be careful, ye hear me?" Harry nodded, and the four left the hut for the castle. ~*~  
  
"Ew, that's disgusting," Ron wrinkled his nose in the direction of the Slytherin table. Harry agreed, and Hermione carefully glanced over her shoulder to see what they were talking about. Pansy Parkinson was literally hanging over Draco Malfoy.   
  
"If he's trying to show off, it's not working, Pansy's a dog!" Harry said. Hermione admonished him.  
  
"Just because she's rude and not very attractive, you don't have- well, okay, you're right. She is a bit of a dog," she admitted.   
  
"Hermione!" Ron gaped. She grinned.  
  
"What, you agree, don't you?" He nodded and closed his mouth. Ginny, who'd been sitting quietly beside Hermione, looked a little green. "Gin, you look almost ill. What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, Herm, thanks." Ginny refused to turn around and look, despite her friends' continued conversation about the goings-on of the Slytherin table. She quickly finished eatting and excused herself. On her way to the common room, she heard footsteps and ducked into an empty classroom. Colin Creevey hurried past, once again oblivious to anything around him. Ginny carefully followed.   
  
Colin stopped in front of the Divination classroom. Professor Lewis had insisted on a regular classroom, having to climb up and down that ladder wasn't helping her weak knees, she's said. He glanced around, as if checking he hadn't been followed, then went inside. Ginny slipped inside and was thankful that Prof. Lewis had kept the room foggy as Trelawney had, for the effect. She watched from her concealed place under Lewis' desk as Colin chanted over one of the class' crystal balls. They were bigger and got better reception than the students' tiny personal ones.   
  
Soon, an unclear face appeared in the glass. Ginny didn't recognize the woman, but was sure she'd seen her before. She was an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin. The conversation between witch and wizard was short and quiet, but Ginny picked up what she could.  
  
"..-ank, are you sure?" This was the first comment by Colin that Ginny could make out.  
  
"Yes, you stupid boy!" Ginny grinned and waited for the woman to continue. "Elixir... Taken effect... But there's... Of Death... Find... Styx." Ginny's eyes grew wide. What in the world were they talking about?   
  
"Of course, I'll find it." The ball went blank. Ginny watched as Creevey left the room, humming to himself. She waited a few minutes then left in search of Draco. On her way out, she ran into Hermione.  
  
"Oomph! Sorry Hermione!" Hermione helped Ginny up.  
  
"What were you doing in the Divination classroom, Gin?"  
  
"Nothing, look I'm kinda in a hur-"  
  
"Ginny, are you okay? You've been acting sort of... Weird lately."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Herm?"  
  
"Well, you're just never around anymore, and I've heard you're talking to Malfoy, and-"  
  
"Hermione, I'm flattered you care, really. But I'm making my own life, and what I choose to do with it is really no one's business, now is it? If you'll excuse me, I was in a hurry." Seething inwardly, Ginny left a stunned Hermione in the hallway and headed towards the Great Hall.   
  
When Ginny arrived at the Great Hall, it was virtually empty. She didn't want to ask around for Draco, but needed to find him. She was still upset over Hermione's comments, but had enough sense to just listen to Goyle and Crabbe's conversation- apparently Draco had shunned them to practice flying at the Quidditch pitch. Ginny hurried outside.  
  
A lone broom was doing laps around the perimeter of the pitch. Ginny ran onto the middle and waved her arms for Draco to stop. He slowly came down and dismounted, then rushed towards her.  
  
"Ginny? What is it?" At the look on her face, a mixture of anger, confusion, and eagerness, Draco was concerned.  
  
"I overheard something important," she began. He urged her to continue as they walked off the pitch to the shelter of some stands.  
  
"Creevey was talking to a woman over a crystal ball... She was old, with short gray hair and a big chin, I'm sure I've seen her before. Anyway, she said something about an Elixir, and something of death, and sticks! I don't know what it means but it can't be good."   
  
"Did you write it down?" Ginny got out a little notebook and flipped through a few pages.  
  
"Here." Draco scanned it, then looked at her worriedly. Ginny was pacing the bleachers in front of him. "Would you sit down? What's wrong?"  
  
"People! I mean, Hermione was only trying to be nice but really did she need to insult me- or you- like that? She doesn't even know what I'm doing! The three of them, they think they're so high and mighty and then they tell me to go away and when I do, it's still not good enough, then they want to know what I'm doing! Well that's too bad, I'm giving them some peace, aren't I? And Ron! Ohhh, you'd think I wasn't related to him or something. Am I that annoying? What did I ever do to him?" Ginny was shaking, she was so mad. She clapped a hand to her mouth and turned to see Draco staring at her. She flushed. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."   
  
He motioned for her to sit down. Little Ginny Weasley apparently had more spunk than he'd given credit. "Care to tell me about it? I mean, at least explain your little tirade, hmm?"  
  
"On my way out of the classroom I literally ran into Hermione, and she said that they were worried because I've been acting 'weird' lately- never around, and talking to you! I just think it was rude how she said it, since they've always told me to get a life of my own, and how they're always putting you down, too. They don't know the whole story, what gives them the right?"  
  
"I encourage them, Ginny. I'm sorry. You know I have to act like the bad guy, so to them, I really am. They don't know any better because I don't let them think anything different. Don't let it get to you. And as for how they're treating you, they're wrong, but since when is that new?" Ginny smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Ron's still my brother." Draco grinned at her, and received a small smile in return. ~*~ 


	6. Quidditch Romance

"Something's going on, but what? Even Draco's been acting unusual," Harry said.   
  
"I don't like it," Ron agreed. "But what can we do?"  
  
"There has to be something we can look for, maybe," suggested Hermione. The boys turned to look at her.   
  
"Such as?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned.  
  
"I'm not sure- let's just keep our eyes open, and maybe something will turn up," she suggested.   
  
"You know how I hate waiting," answered Harry. ~*~  
  
"Hey, Morgan, watch out!" Harry cried as a Bludger raced towards the team's new keeper. She turned but was too late; it hit her squarely in the back. Morgan flew off her broom and landed several feet below. The team rushed down to the still figure in the sand.  
  
"Ungh."   
  
"Try not to move," Harry told her. After a quick check revealed apparent bruising and a broken ankle, Fred and George helped her up.  
  
"Harry, can you take her to the hospital wing? We still have an hour left of practice," Fred said. Harry nodded. Morgan hopped along with Harry holding her up, and they slowly made their way to the castle.   
  
"I'm sorry," Morgan apologized. "You should be practicing... I should've been paying more attention."  
  
"Don't worry about it, happens to the best of us. Those Bludgers are awful."  
  
"Yeah." After a few minutes of silence, Harry stopped walking.   
  
"What?" Morgan asked.   
  
"We're going so slowly. It'd be easier if I just carried you."  
  
"No, really, that's okay!" Morgan's protest was ignored as Harry scooped her up and began walking much faster than they'd been going. They arrived at the hospital wing in no time.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," Morgan said when he set her down as Mme. Pomfrey instructed him.  
  
"No problem, you're not even heavy," Harry joked. Morgan blushed. "I'm going back to practice but I'll come check on you, okay? You'll be better in no time."  
  
"Okay, see you later." Mme Pomfrey shooed Harry out so she could check Morgan's back.  
  
Harry started out of the castle but was deterred rather unexpectedly by his own curiosity. He watched as Colin Creevey crept slowly down the hall in front of him. Wondering why Creevey was being so 'stealthy,' Harry followed him to the library. Now Harry was just confused. What was so secretive about the library?   
  
Colin took a heavy volume off one of the shelves after a few minutes' searching. Harry strained to see the page. After copying down a few notes, Colin returned the book and left, checking to see if he'd been watched. Harry smirked and took down the book Colin had just put back, once he was sure Colin had left.   
  
Flipping through the pages, Harry recognized a large photo that he'd been able to see when Colin had the book open. He scanned the page. It talked about the Elixir of Life, how it was made from the Philosopher's Stone. There was even mention of its counter-potion, the Elixir of Death. Harry stopped. What was Creevey doing reading about this? Strange. The Philosopher's Stone had been destroyed five years ago. Unable to come to any conclusion, Harry left for the remainder of Quidditch practice, with a mental note to talk to Hermione and Ron about the little incident. ~*~  
  
"I never even knew there was a counter-potion to the Elixir of Life. Although it would make sense, really, if you had one, to have the other," Hermione said after Harry told them about the book Colin had been reading. "I wonder what it's made from? What does it do, take away immortality?"  
  
"Actually, yes. But what I want to know is, why was Colin sneaking around? Why was he reading that book?" Harry asked. Ron just looked at the two of them, dumbfounded.  
  
"Harry, I think you've gone mad. Colin's an annoying prat, maybe he just didn't want people knowing he actually uses the library?" Ron suggested. Harry looked doubtful.  
  
"Hermione, you told us to watch for anything strange, and Colin definitely was acting funny."  
  
"Yes, but, Colin's a Gryffindor. He wouldn't be doing anything wrong. I'm sure there's a logical explanation," she replied.   
  
"Maybe." ~*~  
  
"Now be quiet, she's sleeping," Mme. Pomfrey told Harry as she led him to a chair next to Morgan's bed. He sat for a few moments before she woke up.   
  
"Oh, Harry... Hi," she said, feeling rather self-conscious. He smiled.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Okay, Mme. Pomfrey's letting me leave soon, but I have to be more careful in the future."  
  
"Yeah. Nobody ever expects the keeper to get hurt, because they don't fly around as much. It happens, though."  
  
"That's okay though, Quidditch is still the best game ever!"  
  
"Definitely. Hey, what's your favourite team?"  
  
"Holyhead Harpies, of course. Yours?"  
  
"Puddlemere United. They had a nasty season this past year though."  
  
"Yeah, the Harpies made it to the World Cup," Morgan said, grinning slyly.  
  
"And lost to America!"  
  
"At least they got that far."  
  
"Yeah, but America?"  
  
"Noone ever takes American Quidditch teams seriously. I happen to like the Allentown Augureys." Now Harry smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I do agree on that one... Having all of their fans singing before a game is kind of daunting." Morgan laughed.   
  
"Surprisingly, there hasn't been rain after an Augureys game since the team was first made," she said. "Or any deaths."  
  
"Morgan, dear, you're free to leave. Why don't you have Harry escort you to dinner? It's should be starting soon," Mme. Pomfrey said, sticking her head in.   
  
"Sure, Mme Pomfrey," Harry said, as Morgan collected her few things. They left the hospital wing for the Great Hall.  
  
"The new season starts this Saturday, with a game between the Arrows and Wasps," Harry said. Morgan gasped.  
  
"I know, of all teams to start the season with! Wow. My mum tried getting me tickets but they were already sold out," she told him.   
  
"Really? That's too bad." They entered the Hall and headed for their respective groups of friends, each lost in their own thoughts. ~*~  
  
"Hey, Morgan," Ginny said as her friend sat down next to her. "Where were you all afternoon?"  
  
"Oh, the hospital wing! Broke my ankle during practice this morning."  
  
"What?! Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I sure am. Harry had to carry me from the pitch!" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure that was such hell for you," she remarked. Morgan shot her a look.   
  
"We talked about Quidditch."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Hey, even you like Quidditch, Gin, admit it," her friend protested.  
  
"Well yeah, but I'm not nearly as obsessed as either of you are," Ginny retorted. She raised her eyebrows seconds later when Harry sat down across from Morgan.   
  
"Hi, Harry," they said.   
  
"Hey, Gin," he said, as he turned to Morgan. "You know how we were talking about the game? Well, Ron and I have tickets-"  
  
"Why, you lucky-" Ginny clamped a hand over her friend's mouth. Somehow, letting her finish that sentence just didn't seem like a good idea.  
  
"Anyway, what I wanted to say was, we got a third ticket for Hermione, but she doesn't want to go, and there's no sense letting a good ticket go to waste, so would you wanna come?" Morgan took one look at Ginny, then practically shrieked, "YES!" Ginny smacked herself on the forehead. Harry smiled and excused himself with a, "great." 


	7. Interesting Developments

No one talked about what had happened in Care of Magical Creatures that week. The animals had been acting strangely; even Hagrid had noticed. He couldn't explain it.   
  
One of the blast-ended skrewts had blasted through its holding pen, and a few of the skrewts were still unaccounted for. The hippogriffs were being unusually unfriendly to everyone. Worst of all, none of the animals would listen to Hagrid. Friday morning had seen the return of Professor Grubbly-Plank, who had filled in when Hagrid had been unable to teach previously. That very day, the animals seemed to calm down. A few of the Slytherins accused Hagrid of doing something to the beasts, but no one else believed it. They were just relieved the skrewts were all back in captivity and the hippogriffs and other animals had settled.~*~  
  
"Morgan, breathe," Ginny pleaded. It was Saturday morning and Morgan was bouncing off the walls of the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. Ginny was trying unsuccessfully to get her to calm down. "Ron'll be there, too, you know." This stopped her jumping.  
  
"So? I'm going to a QUIDDITCH GAME with HARRY POTTER!" Morgan kept her voice down, but the excitement was obvious. It was very early and most of the girls were still sleeping.  
  
"I know. But really, Morgan, how old are you? You're acting like a twelve-year-old on crack or something; chill!"   
  
"Oh fine, but you're no fun," Morgan pouted. "Just because you don't have a date-"  
  
"Since when is this a date?"  
  
"Dur..."  
  
"That's what I thought," Ginny said smugly. "But I'm sure after Harry spends an entire day with you, he'll realize just what a wonderful person you are and ask you out at the end of the night."  
  
"You really think so?!"  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Though I don't see why he wouldn't like you... As long as you calm down a bit. This caffeine-high thing is likely to scare anyone, including the great Harry Potter."  
  
"I see your point," Morgan said, sobering up. "I just had to get it out."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what're you doing today, Gin? Going to spend time with Hermione?"  
  
"Uh, actually, no. She has a lot of work she wants to do, that's why she's not going to the game. I don't know what I'm going to do. I was thinking of going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh! That should be fun. Hey, if I give you some money will you pick me up a new quill?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Ginny glanced at the clock in the dorm. "You'd better go down to the common room, the boys should be just about ready to leave." Morgan hugged her, then the friends headed downstairs. Harry and Ron were already waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Morgan, you ready to go?" Ron asked. Morgan grinned.  
  
"Definitely. The Arrows so are going to win today." Ron moaned.  
  
"Don't even tell me I'm the only Wasps fan!" Harry poked him.  
  
"'fraid so, Ron."   
  
"Well, you guys, try not to kill each other, and have fun," Ginny said, laughing at her brother.  
  
"Sure, Gin!" They chorused on their way out. ~*~   
  
"Wow. I can't believe it's only 7AM," Ginny said to herself, groaning. "What am I supposed to do for another two hours?" Breakfast was at 9AM on Saturdays. No one else was awake; at least, she didn't think so. Wandering the halls when they were deserted during the day was strange, since it was only at night that the halls were ever empty. After a short walk, Ginny returned to the dorm. That had been weird. She shrugged and got out the Anceint Magic book. With nothing else to do, why not read?   
  
Ginny was up to chapter nine by the time it was breakfast. Since her friends wouldn't be around to talk to her, she took the book to read while she ate. Lavander Brown, of all people, sat down next to her and took the book, losing Ginny's page.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.   
  
"May I have my book back, please, Lavander?" Ginny sighed.  
  
"Why are you reading this stuff, Ginny? You're not in the class."  
  
"Because I want to, that's all."  
  
"No wonder no one ever talks to you, if all you do is read boring stuff like this," Lavander said, in a voice that to anyone else made it sound like sympathy. She stood up and continued down the length of the table. Ginny found her page and continued reading, ignoring Lavander's last comment.   
  
Chapter nine talked about different beliefs dealing with the afterlife, including anceint myths. Apparently, a lot of those gods and goddesses had really been wizards worshipped as such. Stories had sprung up about real people. The myths dealt with in this chapter involved Dante's circles of Hell, and the underworld as known to the Greeks, including stories surrounding the waters of the river Styx.   
  
"While being dipped in this river supposedly guarded against death, if the waters were used properly, they created a liquid that resulted in instant death, even to those considered immortal." Ginny frowned. Something was bothering her about this particular section.   
  
Breakfast itself was disconcerting- Prof. Grubbly-Plank looked surprisingly like a vague image in a crystal ball, and Lavander's comments to her were rather upsetting. All Ginny needed now was for Colin Creevey to do something stupid and her day would be complete, all before 10AM. She left the Great Hall as soon as she finished her few slices of toast and juice. Sighing, Ginny snuck to her private corner of the library, book in hand. She kept rereading the passage about Greek mythology, but couldn't figure out why it had her puzzled.   
  
It was after a few minutes that Ginny finally realized she wasn't alone. Draco was leaning against a bookshelf a few feet away, staring at her. She hadn't noticed him at all.   
  
"Oh! Hi, Draco," she said, blushing at her lack of observation.   
  
"Hey. I saw Lavander talking to you." Ginny's face clouded over.  
  
"Ah, I see. And?"  
  
"I was wondering what she said."  
  
"Nothing 'useful,' if that's what you mean."  
  
"Well, tell me anyway." Ginny looked at him.  
  
"Really, it's not anything important," she insisted.   
  
"Then you won't mind sharing." Damn his debate skills.  
  
"She just said it was no wonder I don't have any friends if all I do is read boring old books like this one," Ginny mumbled in one breath, looking down. She hated not having friends of her own, aside from Morgan. Everyone else just considered her Ron's little sister. Being a fairly private person, it never really bothered her, but there were times she wished she wasn't so quiet and unnoticeable.   
  
"She was only being mean, Gin. Don't believe her," Draco said.  
  
"It's true though; Morgan's my only real friend," she murmured. "She really is a good friend, too. Tolerates me and everything."  
  
"I'm your friend." Ginny looked up now, startled. Draco smiled. "Besides, anyone that wouldn't be your friend just because you happen to read old books really isn't worth having as a friend anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Draco... Speaking of old books, read this. Something about it has me bothered," Ginny said, handing him her textbook. "OH! I meant to tell you this- Prof. Grubby-Plank... Is the woman from the crystal ball!" Draco looked up from his reading.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ginny thought hard for a moment, then slowly nodded. "Okay. Be careful around her, then."  
  
"Of course."   
  
"And this myth stuff... I know what you mean... Strange. I think I know why it's bothering you though. Your reminding me about the woman on the crystal ball made me think of it."  
  
"Yes? What is it?"  
  
"Styx. We've been thinking of 'sticks,' as in, wood, but it's not. She meant this river. 'A liquid that results in instant death, even to those considered immortal.' It of course means the Elixir of Death, which I had the privilege of overhearing Harry discuss with Hermione and Ron. I think I forgot to tell you about that conversation?"   
  
"Yes, I think you did. So, that conversation I heard... Involves the Elixir of Death, from the waters of the river Styx? But that's a mythological river!" Draco shrugged.  
  
"It makes sense though."  
  
"Yeah, it does. That's beside the point. You can't use water from a river that doesn't exist, now can you?"  
  
"Maybe 'Styx' is a code for something similar?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"I'll see what I can find out, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Draco. You're probably right." Ginny picked up her book and turned to leave.  
  
"Ginny? Be careful, please."  
  
"I will. Don't worry, geez," she laughed. "I'm going to Hogsmeade today, so if you need me, I won't be around."  
  
"Okay." 


	8. Closer

There were a few other students from Hogwarts meandering around Hogsmeade by the time Ginny arrived in the city. She went and bought Morgan her quill first because she knew she'd forget otherwise. She then did some shopping for her brothers: some parchment for Ron and a few pranks for Fred and George. Afterwards, Ginny headed to her favourite store: the bookshop. There was a display for a book by S. Anastasia Whisp, niece to the memorable Kennilworthy, author of Quidditch Through the Ages. After checking it out, she added the book to her basket. A few more selections, and Ginny went to the counter to pay.   
  
Ginny had wanted to be back to Hogswarts by lunchtime, and as it was quickly approaching, she prepared to leave the city. Initially, she'd planned on spending more time in Hogsmeade, but there was only so much to do there. As she turned a corner, she heard "stupefy" behind her, and suddenly, Ginny couldn't move! A blindfold was put over her eyes and then she heard "mobiliarmus." Still frozen, Ginny began floating away, unsure where she was going or why. She was set down a few minutes later.   
  
Still blindfolded and petrified, she couldn't feel anything. Someone muttered "ennervate," and Ginny struggled to get up, then realized she'd been chained down. Whoever was talking, Ginny didn't recognize the voice.   
  
"Ginny, Ginny, dear sweet Ginny. Such a foolish girl. You should know better than to meddle where you don't belong. Of course, after my little lesson, I think you'll see how wrong you are. Crucio!" Ginny screamed as horrible pain racked her body. When it ended, Ginny slumped under her chains.   
  
"You thought you could help Draco, did you? I'll tell you, he's not helping anyone. You're so naive, and trusting. You think he's good, don't you? If he is, I'll eat slugs... Like your darling brother did. Do you remember that, Ginny? Your first year at Hogwarts, when you opened the Chamber of Secrets? Of course you remember that." The voice was smug, and Ginny was hit again with the Crucio curse. "Don't worry though, your brother's just fine now... Safe at a Quidditch game..." The voice was mocking, the words lulling. Ginny began to panic; what were they doing to Ron?   
  
The blindfold was removed, but Ginny couldn't see behind her. She was in a small room, with four wooden walls surrounding her, chained to the dirt floor. The door opposite her opened then closed, and Ginny knew her tormentor had left under in invisibility cloak. This at least told her something: whoever it was couldn't apparate. She knew she must still be somewhere in Hogsmeade, as she hadn't been moved very far. She struggled vainly against her bonds, but they were magical.  
  
Ginny wanted to cry, but wouldn't let herself. She was still in pain from the curse, and no one knew she was missing. The only people who would notice her gone were at a Quidditch game, and Draco wasn't expecting her back to Hogwarts until lunch, and it was only 11:30. That wasn't for another hour, at least. And besides, suppose what the voice had said was true? Ginny didn't want to think that. Why should she listen to an evil person over Draco himself? ~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Quidditch game:  
  
"I'm going buy a drink. Anyone want anything while I'm gone?" Ron asked. Harry and Morgan were in the middle of cheering a fantastic play by the Arrows, but managed to ask for drinks.   
  
"Thanks, Ron," Morgan called after him. She turned to Harry. "Thank you so much for inviting me; this is awesome!"  
  
"No problem. If it were just Ron and I we'd be fighting over who's going to win the whole time." Morgan laughed.  
  
"This is a close game," she said. "It's anyone's guess, really."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, then paused. "I'm glad you came." Ron returned with a holder and three drinks. He handed them to Morgan and Harry in turn, then removed his from the little cardboard holder.   
  
"Huh?" He pulled a folded up paper from the bottom of the holder. Opening the note, Ron read it. His eyes going wide, he passed it to Harry, who read it then cursed under his breath. Morgan got worried.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"   
  
"Ginny." One word, spoken slowly by Ron.   
  
"What about her?"  
  
"It says they've got her. But who's they? And what do they want with her?" Harry's brow creased in thought.  
  
"I don't know, but we can't do anything here!" Ron said. "What should we do?"  
  
"We could leave," Harry suggested. Both Ron and Morgan's faces fell.  
  
"But Harry! We don't know that anything's actually wrong, I mean, that note could mean anything."   
  
"And the game's not even half over!" Morgan protested. Harry was shocked.  
  
"You guys care so much, don't you?" Morgan blushed.  
  
"It's not that, but really, let's think about this. What in the world could Ginny possibly have gotten herself involved in that's bad? She's the quiet girl who talks to no one but Hermione and us. Surely Hermione didn't do something wrong. So whatever this note means, it's got to be a joke. We don't even know who it's from!"   
  
"I see your point. After first year, Ginny doesn't bother doing anything that could remotely be trouble," Ron said. Harry looked doubtful. Slowly, he agreed. Ron threw away the note, and they continued watching the game. ~*~  
  
Back at Hogwarts:  
  
It was lunchtime. Draco scanned the Great Hall, but couldn't find Ginny. He supposed she'd taken longer in Hogsmeade than she'd anticipated. Just like a girl when shopping. Still, he wondered when she'd be back.   
  
Draco noticed Colin and Lavander sitting next to each other- not a good sign. The two usually didn't cavort openly. They left together just as Draco finished eating. He stole after them, oblivious to Goyle and Crabbe's exclamations of him leaving food on his plate.   
  
"So she thinks he's evil now!" Lavander was cackling to Colin when Draco could finally overhear them. Colin snorted.  
  
"It's a shame he's not."  
  
"Which is strange, considering his father... I don't understand how he could be a prominent DeathEater and his son not be influenced."  
  
"It wouldn't be so bad if he was indifferent, but no, actually trying to help people? How silly is that? It could be worse though, he could suspect us."  
  
"He's not that smart."  
  
"Not even with that stupid girl helping him?"  
  
"She's dumber than he is! I'm in class with her, remember? Just because she's got the best scores academically doesn't mean she has any common sense."   
  
"Ah, too true." Draco felt his stomach knot. They had to be talking about him and Ginny. They knew he was trying to 'help' people, and thought his father was a DeathEater. That much was okay, just so they didn't figure out he was keeping a giant file on them all. But what did they mean, she thought he was evil? Something was not right.   
  
"How long do you think she'll last?" Colin asked presently.   
  
"Not much longer. She didn't cry though. Tougher than she looks. Won't matter in the end." Lavander responded pleasantly. Draco felt sick. What had she done to Ginny?   
  
"Oh, but it's my turn next!" Colin whined. "And we don't have much time. Somebody's bound to notice if she's gone too much longer."  
  
"Who? The only people that might care are at that game. Did you deliver the note?"  
  
"Yep. He got it; I saw them all read it. They talked, and then just sat there! Can you believe that? Not going to her aid, how cruel is that?" Colin laughed.   
  
"Ohh, but I was going to have so much fun if they decided to look for her!" Lavander pouted. Draco had heard enough. He listened to them until they disappeared into their common room then headed to his own. He gathered a few things he thought he might need then left the castle using the secret passage under the whomping willow. He came out of the trapdoor at the shack in Hogsmeade, only to see Ginny passed out and chained up a few feet away from him. She looked a mess. He rushed over to her.  
  
"Ginny!" He tried reviving her, but she wouldn't stir. Taking out his wand, he removed the chains. He tried again to wake her, and this time, she slowly came to.  
  
"Draco?" Ginny's voice was faint. She'd been chained for over an hour.   
  
"Shh," he told her, and checked her carefully for wounds. Then he picked her up and started back through the tunnel. Somehow, he managed to smuggle her to the hospital wing without being seen.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Mme. Pomfrey demanded. Draco shrugged helplessly; he honestly didn't know. Ginny'd been given a sleeping draught and would not wake for a few hours. Draco sat next to her until Harry, Ron, and Morgan came in. He eyed them.  
  
"You knew she was in trouble."  
  
"No, we didn't!" Ron said, indignant. "What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy? What do you care?"  
  
"I found her," he answered angrily. Ron shut his mouth.   
  
"How did you know we knew she was in trouble? Not that we did, but why did you think that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I heard someone talking, said you'd gotten a note but didn't do anything about it."  
  
"We thought it was a joke," Morgan insisted. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I ask again, Malfoy, why do you care?" Ron spat. Draco couldn't answer that, and angrily left the room. If he had, he might've blown the cover on their sleuthing, or worse. The three Gryffindors watched him leave. The noise had apparently woken Ginny.  
  
"Ron? Harry? Morgan?" She was still weak, but would be fine.   
  
"Ginny!" Ron hugged her, then Morgan, and lastly Harry. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Ron, please. I'm not feeling very well, could you get Mme Pomfrey?" When the nurse arrived, she ushered the three out and asked Ginny what was wrong.  
  
"I just can't deal with them right now, Mme Pomfrey. Could you do me a favour? Please?"  
  
"Of course, honey, anything you want."  
  
"Get Draco? But don't let anyone know he's coming to see me." Pomfrey smiled and left, returning a few minutes later with Draco. He hadn't gone far when he'd left.  
  
"Ginny," he said, softly. She tried to smile. "Can you tell me what happened? If not, it's okay."  
  
"They thought it was a joke?" She asked, and tears started to slip down her face, finally. She hadn't cried yet, but hearing her best friend tell Draco they hadn't believed she was in trouble hurt more than anything else. Draco hugged her.   
  
"All the note said was, 'we have Ginny.' Hardly enough for them to go on..." He tried reassuring her. Personally, he was mad at them too for casting it aside like that. He hadn't thought they were that stupid.   
  
"You're not evil," Ginny told him decisively. Draco laughed.   
  
"Of course I'm not. I knew you wouldn't believe them."  
  
"How did you know they-"  
  
"I saw Lavander and Colin leave lunch together. Thinking it strange, I followed and overheard them saying it. It was just luck I happened to take that passage to Hogsmeade and find you."  
  
"Thank you," Ginny said, earnestly. "I couldn't recognize the voice, it must've been disguised... I'd been on my way out of the city, when someone surprised me from behind with a 'stupefy.' They moved me to the shack; I suppose it was. Whoever it was said some nasty things and tried to discourage me from helping you." Draco hugged her again, but didn't let go.   
  
"Go on..." Ginny began sobbing now, and Draco was at a loss. He held her. "What is it?"  
  
"They did- they did Crucio," she whispered. "Twice." Though Ginny couldn't see it, Draco's eyes blazed. They'd pay. No questions anymore.   
  
"Shh, it's okay; you're safe now," he told her. She slowly stopped crying, and he let her go. Mme Pomfrey came in; it was time for him to leave.   
  
"Ginny, dear, I want you to stay here tonight. How do you feel?"  
  
"Sore."  
  
"Yes, well, I don't know what happened, you won't tell me, but I'll help you as best I can," Mme Pomfrey said plaintively.  
  
"If I could have some sort of painkillers, I'll be fine," Ginny mumbled. If she told her what had happened, Dumbledore would be alerted, and she'd have to tell everything. That wouldn't help anything. The nurse returned with some pills and left her to sleep. ~*~  
  
"How can she not be here?!" Colin screamed. He cursed; somehow Ginny had gotten away. Now they couldn't do Imperio on her, dammit. 


	9. Hogsmeade? Again?

"How's Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron shook his head.   
  
"She wouldn't talk to me," Ron said. "I don't know what I did." He sighed. "She's ignoring Harry, too. And Morgan."  
  
"Speaking of, where are they?" Hermione set down her book and went over to him.  
  
"They went off together after lunch," Ron told her. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, Ron... Do you think I should talk to Ginny, see if I can find out what's bothering her now?"  
  
"No. The last time you tried that she just got mad, remember? That thing with Draco?" Ron paused as a thought hit him. "Don't you think it's strange that Malfoy's the one who found her?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, whatever happened to her, Malfoy found her, didn't say where or anything, and took her to the hospital wing."  
  
"Ron, you don't think-" Ron nodded grimly.  
  
"That's exactly what I think." Hermione put a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Poor Ginny! What can we do? She trusts him!" Ron groaned in exasperation.  
  
"It figures. She has such poor judgment, I swear. I can't exactly forbid her to talk to him, not unless we plan on spending all of our time with her to prevent it."  
  
"I wouldn't even think of it."  
  
"What, forbidding her to talk to him, or spending all of our time with her?" Hermione went to hit Ron. "I was kidding!"  
  
"I know," Hermione said. "But seriously. If we just tell her not to talk to Malfoy, she'll do it solely to spite us, I think." Ron nodded. Just then, Harry and Morgan entered the common room.   
  
"Well, there you are!" Ron cried. He'd been beginning to wonder. Morgan looked sheepish.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, we went for a walk," she explained. Harry just laughed. He sobered when he noticed Hermione though.   
  
"Herm? What's wrong?" Harry asked, casting a glance at Ron, who also looked unusually serious. "Did we miss something?"  
  
"Not really, Harry. Ron and I were just talking about Ginny," Herm said. "We think maybe Malfoy's up to something, and is using her for his pawn."  
  
"Why would Malfoy be playing around with us with Voldemort back?" Harry asked. Then he realized what a stupid question it was. "Unless, you don't think he's using her to lure us to Voldemort, do you? Like the last time?"   
  
"The last time?" Morgan asked. Three sets of eyes turned to her with astonished expressions.  
  
"You don't know about first-year?" Ron asked, awed. "Do you think we should tell her?"  
  
"Of course you're going to tell me!" Morgan said. "What happened? I mean, I remember that whole episode with the petrifying- sorry, Hermione- who doesn't, but what does it have to do with Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny was the girl taken into the chamber, Morgan," Harry said softly. Morgan's eyes got wide.   
  
"Oh my God! She never told me, I mean, we didn't become close until, like, last year, and-" she cut off then. "Wow. I didn't know."  
  
"It would be just like Malfoy to use her like that," Ron commented. "But we don't know what to do to stop him. Hermione has reminded me that she trusts him."  
  
"I don't know. We'll just have to watch her, I guess," Harry said glumly. Morgan nodded.  
  
"I can spend more time with her. I am her best friend," she said, trailing off. She hadn't been spending much time with Ginny at all... In fact, lately, Morgan had been spending more and more time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She felt bad. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Okay, good. Thanks, Morgan," Ron said. Hermione nodded. "Hey, has anyone seen Ginny yet today?"  
  
"Yes, but she won't speak to me yet," Harry said. Morgan shrugged.  
  
"I haven't seen her yet, but once I do, I'm sure she'll talk to me. I hope, anyway." Morgan left the common room. Harry watched her go, then turned to see both Ron and Hermione staring at him. He flushed.  
  
"What?" Now they broke into big grins. Harry didn't think he would like this.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" Hermione asked. Harry laughed, but it was unconvincing.  
  
"Gee, Herm, first you think I like Ginny, now you think I like her best friend! Of course not," he said. Ron and Hermione just exchanged a look.  
  
"He's worse than I thought," Ron said to her. Herm nodded.   
  
"Yes, well. I expected as much. Besides, he's not the only one still in denial!" She laughed then, and went up to her dormitory. Ron stared after her, jaw open.  
  
"What were you saying, Ron?" Harry grinned evilly. "Something about my being worse than you thought? Oh, how the tables have turned, haven't they?"  
  
"I do NOT like Hermione, Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "She's- she's- Hermione!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Fine. You don't like Herm, and I don't like Morgan. It's settled, then?" Harry said, putting out his hand. Ron shook it.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. It's settled," Ron muttered. Hermione suppressed a snicker from her place on the stairs. ~*~  
  
"Hey, Ginny!" Ginny spun around to see Draco running to catch up to her.   
  
"Yes, Draco? What is it? Is something wrong? What happened?" She was frantic. Draco laughed after catching his breath. He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to get a hold of you before you went to your common room. You know it's a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" Ginny nodded, but Draco could see her tense. "Well, I know it's not exactly your favourite place right now, but I was wondering if you'd want to go with me?"  
  
"Why, do you need help with stuff for the file?" Ginny said, puzzled. "Or do you think Lavander and Colin will try something again?"  
  
"Uh, well, neither actually. I just wanted you to come with me." Ginny's eyes got a little bigger, but she commendably didn't let him notice her surprise.  
  
"Of course, Draco," she said. He grinned at her.  
  
"Great. I'll meet you in the Great Hall by the passageway for ten o'clock, okay?" Ginny nodded and watched him walk away. Why was she so surprised by his offer? They were friends, after all. Friends did things together, right? She began walking towards the common room. Morgan rushed up to her.   
  
"Ginny! Hi! I haven't seen you around much lately," she said. Ginny looked at her, and decided that she just couldn't hold a grudge. She smiled.  
  
"Sorry, Morgan. I've been kind of busy. But it looks like you've been keeping yourself occupied," Ginny commented wrily. Morgan blushed.  
  
"Harry and I are just friends! For now," she said, grinning. Ginny laughed.  
  
"That's good. I wonder how long you'll stay that way?" Morgan swatted her. "I'm kidding! I'm happy for you guys, really. All Harry has to do now is work up the nerve to actually ask you out."  
  
"Yeah. Oh well, it's not like he has competition or something," Morgan replied. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Hey, at least you have Harry! I'm, like, transparent to guys." Morgan's eyes lit up.   
  
"Gin, do you realize what today is?" Ginny looked thoughtful.  
  
"Uh, November 27th?" Morgan rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah, but do you realize what was put up today?" Ginny's face registered acknowledgement. She groaned.  
  
"Oh, Morgan, no! Not the Yule Ball! You and Harry go and have a lot of fun, but really, don't look for me!" Morgan sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Ginny, you have to go! We'll find someone. There's gotta be a guy in this school who will take you!" Ginny stopped walking and looked at her. They burst out laughing.  
  
"Thanks so much, Morgan. I really feel confident now!" They couldn't stop laughing as they made their way to the common room.   
  
"Maybe we could have a contest, and that could be first prize!" Morgan said. They collapsed into giggles as Hermione came in.   
  
"A contest for what?" She asked, smiling. Morgan sat up as Herm plopped down on the floor of Ginny's room. Gin was laying on her bed.  
  
"We're trying to figure out a way to get Ginny a date for the Yule Ball," Morgan explained. Ginny blushed.  
  
"I don't even want to go!" She protested. It was too late; now that Hermione was helping Morgan, there'd be no way out. Hermione furled her brow in thought.  
  
"Um. A guy who would take Ginny to the Yule Ball. That IS a challenge. No offence, Gin!" A thought occurred to Ginny, but she knew that neither Morgan nor Hermione would let Ginny ask Draco to take her. She sighed. "Maybe a contest isn't such a bad idea!" Ginny groaned. She was really in for it now. ~*~  
  
Ginny waiting under the portrait in the Great Hall on Saturday at ten o'clock. Draco was late, as usual. It amused her. Finally, Draco dashed up. Without even saying anything, he grabbed her arm and hauled her off to go with the rest of the students.   
  
"Sorry 'bout that, I was held up in the common room!" Draco explained once they were settled on the way to Hogsmeade. "I got an owl from Father." Ginny's eyebrows shot up. He handed her a piece of parchment.  
  
"Draco- I've been contacted by the Parkinsons. All is well here, everyone believes my return as a DeathEater. I got your owl about Miss Weasley. I'm sure she'll be of great help. Do you think she still blames me for that incident your second year? I'll be waiting for your next letter. -Father." Ginny gave it back to Draco and stared at him. Draco shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I just told him that you were helping, and what's happened so far, like the kidnapping and all," he said. Ginny looked down.  
  
"It's not that, really. I don't mind. It just made me think about the Chamber and everything," she said quietly. Draco hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gin. Once Harry 'exposed' Father, he couldn't exactly refute it. To be honest, it wasn't he who gave you the diary. He found out about it after... Which is why Dobby knew everything." Draco didn't know why, but he felt he had to explain everything to her. Ginny nodded, then smiled a little.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. I understand. Don't worry about it," Ginny said. "Well, come on. We're at Hogsmeade!" ~*~  
  
"Hermione, come on!" Ron was waiting impatiently as Herm bought an armful of books. "Harry and Morgan are waiting for us!" Hermione shot him a look as she handed him her bags. They went outside and met Harry and Morgan. Both of them were staring down the sidewalk at apparently nothing. "Guys?"  
  
"We just saw Draco and Ginny walk by," Morgan said. "They were laughing."  
  
"What? I didn't even know Ginny was COMING to Hogsmeade today! Why with Malfoy? She knows how much it bothers us!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ron, calm down. I know we said we'd watch out for her, but we're in Hogsmeade, there's a lot of people around, he wouldn't try anything," she said logically.   
  
"But Hermione, wasn't she going to Hogsmeade last weekend when she was kidnapped?" Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"She was supposed to, but I don't exactly know if she even made it to Hogsmeade. She hasn't told any of us what happened, remember?" Ron sighed.   
  
"I see your point," he conceded. "I always do." Hermione gave him a smile.   
  
"We can't do anything about it now, so let's enjoy our day," Harry suggested. "Let's get lunch." He took Morgan's arm and started away. Ron took Hermione's arm and followed. ~*~  
  
"I'm starved, Draco, can't we get something to eat, please?" Ginny pleaded. They'd been shopping all morning. Draco consented, but insisted they stop at one more store. He drug her into the jewelry shop.  
  
"I want to get Mother's Christmas present," Draco told her. Ginny had managed to get a few presents bought, but was already running out of money. She was almost glad she didn't have many friends- less things to buy. She'd gotten something for everyone in her family, but needed things for Morgan, Hermione, Harry, and Draco. She was puzzled as to what to get Draco. The other three gifts just needed to be purchased. "Do you think Mother would like this?"   
  
Draco was holding up a silver chain with a dainty emerald pendant dangling from it. Slytherin's colours. Ginny knew that his entire family had been in the house, and figured any woman would love getting that necklace. She nodded. "Draco, I'm sure she'd love it. You have nice taste." While Draco went to pay, Ginny wandered around the shop. She paused in front of the earring case. Her attention was attracted to a set of teardrop shaped diamonds. Simple, but stunning.   
  
"Gin, you ready to go?" Draco asked. She hurried over to him.  
  
"Yeah, now can we get lunch?" He nodded and held the door open for her.   
  
"We'll go to The Trotting Horse; it's a nice little restaurant, I always eat there when I'm in Hogsmeade," Draco suggested. The Trotting Horse turned out to be one of those hole-in-the-wall places that was absolutely enchanting. It was practically empty, a small wonder considering how good the food supposedly was. The waitress took their orders and then left them alone.   
  
"I wasn't going to come to Hogsmeade today. Thanks for inviting me, Draco," Ginny said, taking a sip of her water. Draco smiled at her.  
  
"No problem. I didn't want to come alone, and I certainly couldn't bring Crabbe and Goyle Christmas shopping!" Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny thought for a moment.   
  
"Don't you think they're suspicious? I mean, we're spending more time together, someone's bound to notice. Besides my brother, anyway," Ginny said. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I'd be more inclined to think Pansy's suspicious. But I doubt it. She's too self-absorbed to notice anything," Draco replied. "Don't you want to spend time with me?"   
  
"Oh, no! Er, I mean, yes. Wait, let me try again. I do like spending time with you. There, that's better," Ginny said, blushing. "I just meant that with the work we're doing, I wouldn't want to have anyone realizing it or something." She groaned. "I'm going to shut up now, I'm just sounding more and more stupid!" Draco laughed.  
  
"You're not stupid, I understand what you mean. I just don't think it matters. We go to the same school, just because we're in different houses doesn't mean we wouldn't talk to each other."  
  
"Draco, you're a Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor. You're a Malfoy! I'm a Weasley!" Ginny grinned, and Draco smiled back.  
  
"Okay, I see your point. I'm just not concerned, that's all," he finally said. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"That's fine. I was just wondering. Wouldn't want to compromise our mission by a Hogsmeade trip," she replied. The waitress brought their food, and it really was as good as Draco had said. "I have a new favourite restaurant! This is great."  
  
"I told you that you'd like it," Draco laughed. "Yeah, it's my favourite, too." They finished eating, and Draco insisting on paying the bill. Although Ginny protested, she was secretly extremely relieved.   
  
*A/N: Okay, this chapter has got to be the biggest Harry Potter cliché ever, but I couldn't help writing it. Yes, I know parts are so predictable now, but I promise the next chapter will have plenty of surprises. *winks* Trust me on this one. 


	10. The Explosion

[A/N- I am warning you all right now. The first half or so of this chapter is traditional "HP Yule Ball fluff." Sort of. But anyway, then it gets so much better, so just chill. Read the mush solely because I wrote the mush. There is a point to the mush. It establishes relationships. And what is every decent story in the world basically based on? Relationships. There. Now. Thank you. On with the fic:]  
  
"Morgan? Can I talk to you?" Harry mumbled, cornering his friend in the library. Morgan put down the book at which she'd been looking.   
  
"Sure, Harry. What's wrong?" She asked. Harry sat down at the table next to her. He grinned.  
  
"Well, nothing's wrong. I was just wondering," Harry started. "Would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me? I mean, you don't have to, I'm sure other guys have already asked you but I figured I'd ask, and-"  
  
"Harry! I'd love to go with you!" Morgan laughed. Harry stopped midsentence and looked shocked. "Really. No one else has asked me. I was hoping you would."  
  
"You wanted me to ask you?" Morgan nodded, blushing. Harry smiled. "Good. I'm glad you said yes." ~*~  
  
Hermione strode confidently through the halls of Hogswarts. She was a girl with a mission. Her target: Ron Weasley. She just needed to find him. Wait- was that red hair? Success! Hermione ran up behind Ron.   
  
"There you are!" She exclaimed. Ron turned around and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi, Herm," he said. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. Okay. Now." Ron looked puzzled. Herm was really focussed.   
  
"Now what?" He gulped. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Now, you're going to ask me to the Yule Ball." Ron's eyes bugged out of his head.  
  
"I am? Of course I am. Hermione, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"Ron Weasley, I'd love to!" Hermione grinned. She gave Ron a peck on the cheek and left him stunned in the hallway. ~*~  
  
Draco entered the Great Hall and gaped. Hermione, Morgan, and a very embarrassed-looking Ginny were at the Gryffindor table surrounded by a crowd of guys from all houses. He pushed his way through. "What's going on here?" Hermione glared at him, but didn't reply.  
  
"Anyone else from Hufflepuff want a chance?" She shouted instead. One boy raised his hand.  
  
"I didn't get a ticket yet!" He said. Morgan ripped off a stub and handed it to him, collected his money and grinned. Draco was curious, but no one would tell him what was happening. Ginny looked more embarrassed than ever and as if she wanted to talk to him but couldn't. He left and went over to his own table. Pansy sat down next to him.  
  
"Can you believe it?" She snarled. Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Believe what, Pansy?" He asked carefully. She pointed in disgust at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"They actually got permission to sell chances for a raffle! First prize (for boys) is Ginny Weasley as your date for the Yule Ball. Can you imagine? Who'd want to take her?! They're giving the money to St. Mungo's. Just like a Gryffindor! Ugh!" Draco was surprised. He'd considered asking her himself but figured it wouldn't 'look good.' He'd probably end up asking Pansy, sadly enough. The thought alone made him want to puke.   
  
It was evident Pansy was jealous- at least half the school had bought a chance for the raffle, the majority male. (There were prizes for girls, too.) Ginny was fairly attractive, though not stunning like some people. If the raffle had been for Pansy as a date, Draco was sure the number of participants would've dropped drastically. He listened as Morgan and Hermione drew the winning ticket.   
  
"First prize goes to- what! No fair!" Morgan laughed. "Dominic Benigno!" Ginny would've blushed even more if it had been possible. Morgan's brother gave her a hug as he "claimed" his prize. The next two prizes were called, and everyone cheered. The crowd dispersed. By now, Pansy had left the hall in a fit and Draco had reluctantly followed. ~*~  
  
"I can't believe it's already the Yule Ball!" Morgan exclaimed. She, Ginny, and Hermione were all getting ready together. They were finishing their hair and make-up, and this had to be the fifth time Morgan had said that particular phrase. Ginny and Hermione tolerated her though, because they too were rather excited. The boys would be meeting them at the Great Hall very shortly. They ran to the Hall as fast as their strappy sandals would let them.   
  
Harry, Ron, and Dominic gaped at each girl respectively. The girls had to admit, they'd gone all out. Besides, Hermione had said, Ginny had to look especially good since so many guys had wanted to be her date. Ginny had simply rolled her eyes at that one and allowed them to deck her out in all sorts of finery and whatnot.  
  
"Wow," Harry murmured. [A/N- Evillness! You will now get the description of each girl's outfit in usual Mary-Sue-type Harry Potter-Yule Ball-fanfic style.] Morgan had on a long, shimmering, green dress that matched her eyes. It had an empire waist and small train, with spaghetti straps. Silver sandals and jewelry completed the outfit, finished with a French twist. Morgan took Harry's arm and they started off.   
  
Ron was next. He simply gaped. Hermione smiled. She'd gone a bit "out-of-character" with a red, wide-strap dress. It had sheer material down her arms that weren't exactly sleeves. The dress was rather low-cut. There was a layer of the sheer material over the dress itself, making Hermione seem as if she were in an ethereal red cloud. The effect was actually very pretty. Red sandals and her curly hair down and tamed made her look quite striking and un-Hermione. Herm had to drag Ron into the ball.   
  
Dominic grinned as Ginny finally stepped forward. She'd managed to procure the absolute most gorgeous dress this author has ever seen and wants for her prom in May. It was a soft beige dress, strapless. The skirt was poofed with layers of tulle, and the bodice was stitched with gold thread. It had a Renaissance feel. A gold choker and sandals completely the regal appeal. Ginny's messy red hair had been put partly up and curled, and the rest left down. The couple entered the ball. [A/N- there, you've survived. Now on to the fun part.]  
  
Draco and Pansy were already there when Dominic and Ginny came in. Pansy glowered, but Draco drew in his breath. He excused himself and made sure Pansy didn't see him go over to Ginny.   
  
"Draco! Hi! Well, don't you look smashing," she joked. Draco grinned; then he winked.  
  
"Not nearly as good as you, Gin," he told her. Ginny blushed. Dominic returned then and Draco unwillingly returned to his own date. Dominic led Ginny over to his sister, Hermione, and their dates. The ball progressed well until Morgan ran up to Ginny practically shrieking and yanked her away from Dominic, with whom she'd been dancing.  
  
"He finally did it!" Morgan whispered, her voice so high-pitched that Ginny could hardly make out what she was saying. Ginny smiled.  
  
"Aww, congratulations. May your future be happy and whatnot," she said, joking. Morgan swatted her. "Really, that is good."   
  
"Thanks, Gin," Morgan said. The mood of the ball improved for Harry and his friends. For everyone, in fact, except Draco, really, who was stuck with Pansy Parkinson. The news that Harry Potter had a girlfriend spread quickly and the happiness was contagious. Since everyone was in such a good mood, that of course meant something had to go wrong. And something went very, very wrong.   
  
A man entered the Great Hall, if you could call him that. Tall, slender, and definitely evil, with slitted eyes. The throngs of students pushed out of his way so that he stood in the center. The teachers who were chaperoning rushed to face him.   
  
"I have waited for this for so long," Voldemort hissed as he took out a wand. Dumbledore did the same, pointing it at the intruder.   
  
"Damacheink!" Dumbledore shouted at the same time the man yelled, "Avada Kedavara!" There was blinding green light coupled with the white light from Dumbledore. When the lights had faded and the smoke cleared, the man was bound captive, writing against his magical bonds. There was a collective gasp from the assembly at the other sight before them, then Hermione and Morgan burst into sobs. Harry Potter lay dead on the floor, his scar smoking and charred.  
  
Ron and Dominic led the crying girls out as teachers rushed to send students to their dormitories. Ginny and Draco pushed through the people to each other, no one noticing in their own upset. While everyone was leaving the Great Hall, the two struggled to get back in. A teacher stopped them as they were about to enter. They could see Voldemort lying still on the floor, Dumbledore's wand aimed at him. Then all at once, the Dark Lord uttered a spell and managed to point his wand at himself. The chains disappeared and with them, the man. Ginny and Draco started, but the teacher forcefully shoved them out the door and shut it in their faces.  
  
"Draco! What do we do?" Ginny wailed. Draco's mouth was set in a firm line. He grabbed her hand and yanked her off down a deserted hallway.   
  
"Come on. We've got to get working," he told her. "I just hope we're in time."  
  
*"Damacheink" is a combination of the words "dama," meaning rope, and "echein," meaning hold. It's obviously a magical binding spell, more powerful than the usual ones. One would need superior spells when dealing with the Dark Lord, no? Too bad Voldie had a spell to counter it. Wonder where he found that? I'll have to ask him... I just want to point out my sole purpose in writing this story was for this chapter and the sentence, "Harry Potter lay dead on the floor, his scar smoking and charred." I'm evil, I know. Please review, flames are even welcome. Anything. Just give me feedback, dammit. Thanks! 


	11. The Only Hope Left

Ginny ran down the hall after Draco, who burst into the library. It was empty and should have been locked, but wasn't. Strange. Now was no time to question though. Draco began flipping quickly through a book.  
  
"Draco? What are you looking for?" Ginny asked, breathless.   
  
"The Elixirs of Life and Death. There's gotta be something we missed, I know it!" Draco exclaimed. Now was not the time to be doing some random research, either. Ginny had to have missed something. Finally, Draco gave a triumphant yell and thrust an article at Ginny. "Look."  
  
"The Elixir of Death is never far from the Elixir of Life. The magical properties of the water nearest the Stone will thus be the waters of the river Styx. This can be very dangerous as anyone with the Elixir of Life in their possession who accidentally comes in contact with this water will immediately die. The water will be harmless to anyone else, despite the claims it will instantly kill anyone as its source of power is the river Styx."   
  
"Draco! The last place the stone was was... Here! That means that the waters must be, too!"  
  
"I know. What I don't understand is how Voldemort got the stone. I'm willing to bet it was never removed from the school grounds, but how did he get on them? Now let's think. I don't suppose regular water in the school would be it. No, this would be different, but nearby," Draco said, frowning. Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
"Draco, the lake!" Draco hugged her.  
  
"Gin, you're a genius!" He threw down the book and ran from the room, with Ginny at his heels. They skidded to a halt as one of the prefects saw them.   
  
"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be in your dorms, get going!" He told them. "Now! This is no time for fooling, I said, get to your dorms." Ginny punched him, hard. Draco managed to catch him and lower him gently to the ground, then gaped at Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just hate it when they go on power trips, and besides, this is important!" She exclaimed, dashing off towards the main entrance. Ginny just hoped they'd be able to get outside. She was not surprised to find it locked. Pounding on the door in frustration just warranted a look from Draco.  
  
"Come on, there's other ways out!" He led her to a statue, behind which was a door onto the grounds. Very nice, Ginny thought. She was amazed no one except that prefect had seen them.   
  
The pair hurried towards the lake. It was dark out now, and Ginny stumbled in her heels. Draco caught her as he had done to the prefect earlier, only he didn't lower Ginny to the ground, he helped her back up. Ginny mumbled her thanks and pressed on. Soon they came to the shore of the surprisingly still lake.   
  
"How do we know if this is it?" Ginny asked. Draco looked thoughtful. "There's got to be something, a spell maybe? I am not running back to the library to look!"  
  
"No need, Gin. Look, you can tell there's something different about this lake. Feel the wind? How come the surface isn't moving, then?" Draco picked up a leaf then, and transfigured it into a vial. He took some water from the lake and capped the vial.   
  
"Now what?" Ginny asked. They froze as a voice spoke behind them.  
  
"Now you both go to Dumbledore," Severus Snape told them quietly as he ushered them in front of him. Draco had put the vial in his pocket and motioned to Ginny to keep quiet; he knew what he was doing.   
  
"You may leave, Severus," Dumbledore said, as soon as Ginny and Draco were safely inside his office. Grudgingly, Snape obliged. "Now, what were the two of you doing outside by the lake now? Hmm? And why did I have a prefect tell me that you punched him in the face, Miss Weasley?" The two offenders looked down but remained silent.   
  
"We're sorry, sir," Draco mumbled. Dumbledore looked sternly at him.  
  
"I still want an answer, Mister Malfoy." Ginny looked like she might panic, so Draco blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Uh, well, you see... Ginny and I are dating and we wanted to make sure the other one was okay because we couldn't find each other in the Great Hall and we always meet by the lake so it was the first place we went!" He mumbled in one breath. Ginny and Dumbledore both looked at him in shock, though Ginny hid hers quickly.  
  
"Is that so, Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked. Ginny nodded, inching ever so slowly closer to her 'boyfriend.' "Well, then why didn't you go to the Ball together?"  
  
"You see, Professor, no one knows about us, and we wanted to keep it that way, because you know, we're from different houses, so they wouldn't really approve, and I wanted to help raise money for Saint Mungo's by having that raffle," Ginny told him. Draco smiled appreciatively at her. She lied better than he thought she could. "We really are sorry, sir."  
  
"Very well. You may go, but report directly to your dormitories. And, Miss Weasley, next time, in your concern for Draco, please be a little more careful with your peers, hmm?" Ginny flushed and nodded as she and Draco left the office.   
  
"Now what?" Ginny hissed. "We can't exactly just go off to find Voldemort. And now we have to pretend we're dating!" She looked at Draco, who was staring at her intently. They began walking together away from the office and were about to go in opposite directions to their own common rooms when Draco finally spoke.  
  
"Gin, why do we have to pretend?" Draco asked softly. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he hurried away to the Slytherin common room, leaving Ginny to stare at his retreating back.   
  
Ginny took off her heels and ran for Gryffindor tower, needed to be alone with her thoughts. Too much had just happened. Harry was dead and Draco wanted to date her, and Voldemort had the Elixir of Life... But they had the Elixir of Death. There was something oddly balanced about the entire situation that caused Ginny's stomach to knot.   
  
The next morning's Daily Prophet was all over the Hogwarts Yule Ball. Thousands were in mourning over Potter's death, and there was a trend towards paranoia gripping the wizarding populace. No one felt safe, not even at Hogwarts. Ginny and Draco met casually in the back of the library. She didn't mention what had been said last night. Instead, Ginny plopped down in a chair and looked at Draco expectantly, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"Gin, we need to find Voldemort. I sent an owl to Father, but I'm afraid it'll be too late by the time he replies. We need to act. We're the only ones who know that he had possession of the Elixir of Life; everyone, including Fudge, thinks it was destroyed!"  
  
"Well, what about your Father? Can't he tell them the truth?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"No one would believe him. Dumbledore swore it had been destroyed. I don't understand it though, surely he knew it hadn't been," Draco said. "Even though the Ministry knows he's only posing as a DeathEater, they're very stubborn. They wouldn't believe that at all."  
  
"So you mean, it's just us? Draco, Harry fought the Dark Lord how often, and couldn't win. For the last six years, he stood up to Voldemort, and now he's lost. What makes you think we can do this and come out alive?" Ginny said.  
  
"Harry didn't have an entire file on the goings-on of DeathEaters at Hogwarts and the surrounding areas, did he? It's a long shot, Gin, but we've still got to try this. We're the only hope we've got," Draco said, sighing. "We need to find Voldemort." 


End file.
